Cementerio de historias
by BoxOfGlitter
Summary: El no era feliz, su alma estaba dominada por la oscuridad... Hasta que llegó ella. One-shot
1. El ya no era feliz

¡Dulces lunas! Esto es totalmente inesperado para vosotras, incluso para mi que, hasta esta tarde, no tenía planeado siquiera el publicar este corto relato. No creo hacer una gran historia de esto, así que lo dejaré como un one-shot.

* * *

Él ya no era feliz. Desde hacía mucho tiempo la amargura de su alma lo consumía, había dejado de percibir emociones. Se sentía vacío. Estaba vacío.

Pero un día todo eso cambió. Del cielo descendió un ser angelical, puro y lleno de inocencia, y en el momento en el que aquel ángel cayó estrepitosamente en sus dominios algo dentro de él se despertó. Intrigado por lo desconocido, el Demonio de rojos cabellos se acercó hasta la fuente de su curiosidad, y la vio. Allí, tendida en el suelo pudo ver a la criatura más bella jamás imaginada, con rasgos femeninos y suaves, de pálidos cabellos rubios y sonrosados labios. Su alma se llenó en ese mismo instante en el que vio las heridas del ángel, y, desde entonces, experimentó la plenitud que hacía tiempo no era capaz de sentir. Desde ese mismo día su alma se sintió henchida, pues lo único que parecía complacer a su oscuridad era el torturar a ese celestial ser. El monstruo saltaba en su interior con cada pluma extraída de aquellas inmensas y divinas alas blancas. Y él se sentía feliz mientras los llantos y ruegos del ángel sustituían el silencio que durante muchos años había reinado en la sombría sala. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los días, las plumas se acabaron, ya no sería capaz de despojar a su juguete de su divinidad, y la oscuridad de su interior clamó furiosa por más llantos, por más sangre. En su interior creció la desesperación, un sentimiento de frenética necesidad. Se había vuelto adicto a ese ángel, al sabor de su sufrimiento.

El demonio gritó colérico, necesitaba más. Posó sus garras en las ahora desnudas alas, carne limpia, desplumada, con pequeñas gotas de sangre, y sintió como una descarga de energía recorrió su cuerpo, este acto tan solo hizo que su ansiedad aumentara. Deseó tocar más, palpar el interior de aquella energía. Cerró las garras en torno a la unión de sus alas con la espalda y con parsimonia fue arrancando poco a poco, separando los tejidos, deleitándose con ese nuevo mundo de sensaciones que le otorgaba el pequeño ángel. El alarido del ángel resonó en la habitación, sobresaltando por un segundo a la oscuridad que encerraba el demonio, después se maravillo con el sonido.

Los grito agónicos eran como melodía, el crujir de huesos marcaba el compás de aquella sinfonía, y para él aquella era a mejor sensación que había experimentado en siglos.

Arrancarle las alas fibra a fibra de sus vértebras fue lo que dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero lo que realmente le dio placer fue el poder saborear su sangre. El ver su fina piel de porcelana manchada con aquel atractivo color carmín. El oler la carne siendo amputada por sus propias manos y el notar la sangre candente resbalándose por sus dedos, como si fueran granos de arena que se desvanecen con el viento.

Una risa burbujeó en el fondo de su garganta y rió. Su alma rió con regocijo al poder sentirse saciada después de tantos años vacía.

Estaba satisfecho, se sentía lleno por dentro y su oscuridad en aquellos momentos era más bien como un niño pequeño con el estómago repleto de dulces, pero su golosa alma pedía más. Más y todo lo que le pudiera dar, hasta el resto de sus días.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente cubrió con su gran cuerpo el pequeño del ángel, aspiró su aroma a sándalo y la oscuridad de su interior ronroneó encandilada. Paseó sus garras por la pálida piel del ángel, por sus blandas y formadas curvas que le tenían embelesado, deleitándose con cada toque hasta llegar a su espalda y ver las horribles heridas que él mismo había creado. ¿Él había hecho tal cosa? Se sentía dichoso, maravillado. Con uno de sus dedos recorrió la incisión y entonces volvió a sentir la agitación en su alma, su oscuridad clamaba de nuevo por la sensación de plenitud e introdujo las garras en las heridas del ángel, acariciándolas por dentro. Una vez más una energía recorrió su cuerpo. Un sentimiento de calidez lo embriagó, la luz del ángel fluyó hacia él, apartando la oscuridad que le había molestado desde su nacimiento y entonces lo supo.

Quería que aquel ser fuera suyo durante la eternidad.

En aquella sombría habitación tomó la fina cara del ángel, clavó sus mares de plata en los cielos que ella tenía y le profesó su amor eterno, ligando su oscura alma a ese pedazo de luz, los bellos rasgos de la criatura celestial se contrajeron en una mueca desesperanzada, nunca más vería la luz del sol.

Erase una vez un demonio se enamoró de un ángel… Y no fue una historia feliz.

* * *

Os dije que era corto. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Demasiado macabro?


	2. La fantasía del otro lado

Búh. Esto es sorpresa. Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué carajos es esto? Un One-shot rikolino :v

Aviso que no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, es un caso aparte. Soy así de genial.

ALERTA POR LEMON. ALERTA POR LEMON.

* * *

La melodía salía sin control por los altavoces del establecimiento, un ritmo pausado y sensual que incitaba a bailar pegado a alguien.

Nathaniel observaba desde su posición en la barra a su musa, su ninfa. Cuantas veces había soñado con ella, pero le había sido imposible acercarse por los cánones sociales.

Bebió un trago de su bebida mientras disimuladamente le echaba un vistazo por el borde del vaso. La figura femenina prácticamente brillaba con luz propia entre toda la bruma que se había creado por el humo del tabaco. Sus curvas se mecían con fluidez al son de la música, y, como si estuviese hechizado, Nathaniel no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Esa maldita ninfa lo tenía loco, y no era al único al que le provocaba ese sentimiento, pues en aquellos momentos Lucy estaba rodeada de personas, en su mayoría hombres, seguramente deseando que les prestase atención, una mirada, un toque, una sonrisa…

El pensamiento hizo que un gruñido escapara de su garganta. Tensó el agarre en el vaso, provocando que este estallara en miles de cristales. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Debía calmarse.

Desde su posición Lucy observó divertida como Nathaniel se giraba de vuelta hacia la barra con un humor de perros. Aquello no hizo más que provocarle una carcajada. ¿Estaba celoso? Eso debía ser un sueño. Todo un curso tratando de llamar su atención y no había recibido más que evasivas, y ahora, como si de una fantasía se tratara él estaba celoso. Le había prestado atención. No se lo podía creer.

Se deshizo como pudo del tumulto de gente que la rodeaba y caminó con seguridad por el establecimiento hasta llegar a él. Sus finas manos volaron a sus hombros, provocando que Nathaniel se tensara bajo su tacto.

—Hola profesor— murmuró en su oído mientras sus dedos recorrían el cuello de su camisa.

Nathaniel tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodearla con los brazos y tomarla allí mismo sobre la barra. ¿Era posible excitarse sin siquiera haber visto al objeto de su deseo? Su voz se había derramado sobre él como oro líquido, provocando que su miembro saltara.

—Lucy...— su voz salió ronca por el deseo, y se maldijo internamente por ello.

No sabía si la muchacha estaba jugando, pero podría decir con exactitud que si seguía de aquella manera se acabaría arrepintiendo. Desde el inicio de curso esa maldita bruja había estado insinuándose a él descaradamente, provocándolo sin control. Se había adueñado de sus sueños y era la protagonista de todas sus fantasías.

—Hm~…— murmuró ella encandilada por el timbre oscuro de su voz. Un cosquilleo se había internado en su bajo vientre. ¡Joder! Se había puesto cachonda con solo escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre.

Acarició con la nariz el cuello de Nathaniel, aspirando su aroma a menta. Podía notar la tensión en todo su cuerpo, estaba tratando de controlarse. Esa información fue como un regalo para ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su lengua para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Nathaniel trataba de mantener su cuerpo bajo control, pero aquellas caricias le estaban volviendo loco. El tirón en su oreja no fue más que un incentivo para volver a mantener la cordura. Estaban en un establecimimiento público, y él seguía siendo su profesor.

En un movimiento rápido se levantó del taburete y se separó de ella, tomándola por los hombros. El contacto con la piel desnuda hizo que ambos sintieran un cosquilleo, cosa que él trato de ignorar a toda costa.

—Basta Lucy, deberías irte a casa— su voz sonó firme, seria, como siempre que le daba órdenes.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que él también había tenido aquella sensación. ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella manera? Cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, ocasionando que estos se vieran más rellenos y alzados, y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que él le dio. ¡Maldito bastardo! Estaba tratando de ignorarla. ¡Pues no lo iba a conseguir!

—No estamos en la universidad, Nathaniel, aquí no eres mi profesor— dijo ella, tomándolo de las muñecas — ¡Y solo eres cinco años mayor que yo! No te atrevas a darme órdenes.

—Justamente porque soy mayor que tú te doy órdenes.

Le fue imposible reprimir la sonrisa. Verla enfadada era uno de los placeres de los que gozaba desde que la conocía. Y ella amaba esa sonrisa, por eso trataba de mostrarse molesta en más ocasiones de las que necesitaba.

—Me gustaría que me dieras otro tipo de órdenes. — susurró acercándose a él de nuevo, cosa que no logro, porque Nathaniel volvió a establecer las distancias.

—Es tarde, Lucy.

Lucy resopló molesta. ¡Pero que hombre más testarudo! Si ella casi podía oler su deseo.

—Vale. Me iré a casa… ¿Me acompañas? — una sonrisa ladina asomó entre sus carnosos labios pintados de carmín. Él deseaba tirar de esos labios con sus dientes, enseñarle a mantenerlos ocupados, igual que su mordaz lengua.

—No. — su contestación rotunda se ganó una mala mirada de Lucy, quien luego suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa que lo confundió.

—Está bien, buscaré a alguien más que me lleve.

Con un encogimiento de hombros Lucy giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el gentío. Apenas pudo dar unos pasos, pues la mano fuerte de Nathaniel atrapó su fina muñeca y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

—¿No tienes tu coche?

—He venido con Erika, pero está ocupada y dudo que quiera llevarme. — con un gesto de cabeza señaló a una muchacha que se encontraba en los sillones del establecimiento, bajo ella otra chica le metía mano. Ambas parecían gozar del disfrute que era saborearse mutuamente, sobretodo con aquel público que habían atraído.

Nathaniel gruñó molesto. Que Lucy se fuese con otro en aquellas condiciones no era una opción.

—Te llevaré a casa.

—Perfecto. — la sonrisa iluminó sus labios, y en ese momento Nathaniel supo que había caído en su juego, pero... ¿qué más podía hacer? El dejarla irse sola no era una opción, y por nada en el mundo se iba a cruzar de brazos viendo como su musa, su obsesión era llevada por otro imbécil.

Suspirando pesadamente Nathaniel arrastró a Lucy fuera del local, el camino en coche fue silencioso. De vez en cuando Lucy intentaba sacar conversación, pero Nathaniel respondía tajante, no queriendo escucharla hablar, pues sabía que si lo hacía esa bruja de ojos penetrantes lo seduciría y no habría marcha atrás.

Frenó en la puerta de una casa pequeña, sorprendiendo a Lucy. ¿Cómo demonios sabía dónde vivía si ella no le había dado indicaciones?

—Lo ponía en tu expediente. — comentó Nathaniel despreocupado adivinando sus pensamientos.

 _Sí, claro. Y seguro que te sabes la dirección de todos los alumnos._

Asintió con la cabeza, como si de verdad fuera a creerlo, y comenzó a bajar del coche. Caminó de manera inestable hasta la verja que rodeaba el jardín y empujó la puerta de metal pesadamente, después continuó tambaleándose hasta los escalones del porche y comenzó una búsqueda infinita en su bolso.

Nathaniel suspiró desde su asiento en el coche mientras se reprendía internamente por lo que iba a hacer. Lucy escondió la sonrisa cuando lo escuchó acercarse a ella y sacando a relucir sus mejores dotes como actriz le lanzó una mirada algo preocupada.

—No encuentro mis llaves. — el puchero que hizo con los labios tras sus palabras despertaron en Nathaniel unas ganas tremendas de morder esas apetecibles almohadillas que le estaba mostrando.

Sin atreverse a decir nada tomó el pequeño bolso de fiesta de sus manos y rebuscó hasta dar con el llavero. Bajo la atenta mirada de Lucy abrió la puerta. Aplanó los labios en una fina línea, tenía que irse, ya.

Como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos ella le tomó del brazo, observándolo con sus grandes orbes grises, y él no podía apartar la vista, como si estuviese hundiéndose en esos mares de plata.

—Tengo que…— Nathaniel hizo una pausa, tomando una respiración para luego continuar— **Debo** irme— recalcó apretando la mandíbula.

—Dime que sí— susurró ella.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame besarte.

¡Sí! Quería gritar, pero lo único que su boca articuló fue un:

—Estás borracha. Esto no está bien.

Lucy quería estrangularlo. No estaba borracha, él lo sabía perfectamente, y esto podía convertirse en la mejor experiencia de su vida, ¡pero el maldito se negaba!

—Sí. Claro. Sigue repitiéndotelo, tal vez así algún día acabes creyéndotelo. — replicó molesta ya por sus evasivas— ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual lo que digas, voy a hacer esto con o sin tu permiso.

Estaba más que decidida a probar sus labios hoy, y no le importaba lo que él tuviera que objetar. Era más que clara la atracción que había entre ellos, así que sin que Nathaniel tuviera tiempo a replicar ni a analizar sus palabras tiró del cuello de su camisa y se puso en puntillas para acortar la distancia que separaba sus rostros. Como si conociese el camino sus labios encontraron rápidamente los de él.

Al principio Nathaniel se mantuvo estoico, sorprendido por la iniciativa de Lucy, aunque debía de ser muy estúpido para no haberlo imaginado, casi suspiró de felicidad cuando probó sus labios, y aunque su mente le gritaba que las normas que el mismo se había impuesto sobre salir con estudiantes estaban ahí, prefirió ignorarlas y dejarse llevar por la fantasía del otro lado, de lo prohibido.

Lucy mordisqueó sus labios impaciente por probar más, tirando de él hacia dentro de la casa, guió a su profesor hacia la habitación más cercana. Los labios nunca se separaron en todo el trayecto, casi como si les fuera imposible ejecutar tal acción. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una lucha incansable, bebiendo el uno del otro, como si temiesen despertar de un dulce sueño, como si aquello fuera su único propósito en la vida.

Nathaniel tomó a Lucy de la cintura y la sostuvo, provocando que ella automáticamente enrollase sus torneadas piernas alrededor de él. Su espalda ahora desnuda golpeó la pared, no sabía cómo, ni cuándo él había conseguido quitarle el vestido, pero no le importaba.

Las cálidas manos de Nathaniel masajeaban su piel, enviándole escalofríos y descargas por todo el cuerpo. Con la palma él sostuvo uno de sus rellenos pechos y se lo llevó a la boca, rodeándolo con los labios, su lengua golpeaba su botón rosado con insistencia, arrancándole gemidos. Lucy agarró del pelo a Nathaniel, tirando y clavando las uñas. El respondió con suaves mordiscos en su pezón, rozando con los dientes, soplando, succionando y volviéndolo sensible cada vez más para luego volver a castigarlo. Lucy casi lo arrancó de ahí para volver a probar su saliva, se estaba volviendo adicta.

Cuando Nathaniel alzó el rostro las mejillas sonrosadas de su musa fueron quienes le dieron la bienvenida, sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

Los labios hinchados y rojos se movieron, dibujando una sonrisa pícara. Había retratado tantas veces sus facciones que las tenía grabadas en la mente, cada pequeño detalle, pero su imaginación nunca alcanzó para recrear ese momento con exactitud.

Lucy se movió bajo él, meciendo sus caderas, provocando que su sexo se rozara con su erección y atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

—Nathaniel…— su voz sonó como una súplica. No hacía falta decir nada más, ambos tenían más que claro lo que querían, y no querían echarse atrás bajo ningún concepto.

Atrapó sus labios rojizos, los mordisqueó y lamió mientras a tientas caminaba hasta que sus rodillas golpearon el borde de la cama, allí dejó caer el ligero cuerpo de Lucy, lentamente, no queriendo separarse más de lo necesario. Ella se contorsionaba, buscando la cercanía rozando cada vez más y más su miembro.

Nathaniel apoyó la frente en la de Lucy, deteniéndola por los hombros.

—Me estás matando.

Nathaniel frunció el ceño, tomó la camisa de la mitad y dio un fuerte tirón, haciendo que los botones saltaran. Nathaniel la miró sorprendido para luego largar una carcajada.

— ¡No te rías! Si no te quitas tú los pantalones juro que seguirán el mismo camino.

Nathaniel tomó el cinturón, desabrochándolo lentamente, riéndose de ella en su cara, viendo como Lucy arrugaba la nariz, molesta por sus acciones.

—¡Nath! — gritó reclamando su atención de una vez por todas. El se rio más sonoramente, deshaciéndose por completo de los pantalones. Lucy gateó por la cama, acercándose hacia donde estaba él, la visión de su cuerpo en aquella postura hizo que su miembro se hinchara más, si es que aquello era posible.

Las pulidas uñas rozaron sus caderas, Lucy paseó los dedos por el borde de sus bóxers, ahora era ella quien estaba jugando con él. Deslizó un dedo desde la base hasta la punta, recorriendo su largaria sobre la tela. Sus mullidos labios recorrían su pecho con besos húmedos y lametones, bajando cada vez más hasta que su aliento hizo vibrar la cabeza de su pene. Sin retirar la mirada Lucy fue bajándole lentamente la prenda, tan solo apartó la vista para ver lo que se revelaba ante ella. Su polla saltó erecta ante sus mares de plata, larga y gruesa, incitándole a probarla. Lucy se relamió los labios en un gesto sensual, anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir, pero antes de poder saborearlo en su boca el tomó su mentón y lo alzó.

—Si haces eso no prometo poder aguantar, Lucy. Quiero estar dentro de ti.— la urgencia en su voz de terciopelo instalo en su bajo vientre ese maldito cosquilleo. Su coño se humedeció, ella quería justamente eso desde el primer día que lo vio y en un parpadeo ambos yacían sobre el colchón, con él sobre ella, ambos disfrutando el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Nathaniel la tenía arrinconada bajo aquella masa de músculos. Su ávida boca volvió a tomar uno de sus pezones para mordisquearlo, y desde ahí hizo un camino de besos hacia abajo, embriagándose con el sabor y olor de su piel, dulce como el caramelo. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la fina tela transparente que cubría su sexo. Lucy se alzó sobre sus codos para tener unas mejores vistas. Nathaniel se había agachado, sus hombros manteniendo sus piernas separadas por si a ella se le ocurría cerrarlas. ¡Ni en un millón de años! Su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo.

El rasgado de la tela se escuchó sobre sus respiraciones y ella se rió, obteniendo una sonrisa de Nathaniel. Él bajo la cabeza y pasó su lengua a lo largo de su entrada. Lucy exhaló un suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza, hundiendo las uñas en la colcha, dejándose hacer.

Nathaniel le separo los labios suavemente con los dedos. Un suspiro salió de él y su lengua caliente le lamió el clítoris, succionó y apretó, intento e incansable. Su lengua martilleaba en su botón sin control, el placer fue instantáneo e intenso.

Ella se agarro fuertemente a la ropa de cama cuando empezó a lamerle con movimientos rápidos y largos. La lengua de Nathaniel la lamió en el punto exacto y la envió cerca del éxtasis. Ella se tensó, arqueo la espalda. Sus piernas temblaban y estaba casi segura de que si intentaba ponerse en pie se convertiría en gelatina allí mismo.

Nathaniel le inmovilizo las caderas mientras la devoraba con rápidas y duras pasadas de su lengua. Un brutal clímax arraso su cuerpo y Lucy gritó. Ella jadeó sorprendida de lo rápido y duro que se había corrido. Su cuerpo se sacudió con las últimas oleadas del orgasmo y ella trató de calmar su respiración entrecortada.

Escucho a Nathaniel jadear y se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió su lengua en la apertura de su coño. Él gruñó y deslizo las manos bajo su culo, la levanto unos centímetros de la cama y la penetro con la lengua.

—Joder— gimió.

Él gruñó profundamente y movió la lengua dentro y fuera de su apertura. Se retiró por completo y ella se obligó a abrir los ojos. Nathaniel se levanto y se inclinó sobre ella. Su mirada salvaje se quedo fija en su pecho, se inclinó, cerro la boca sobre su pezón sensible y se amamanto frenéticamente. Ella gimió y su cuerpo comenzó a arder rápidamente por el deseo, su coño palpito.

Nathaniel se posicionó entre sus piernas, presionando su apertura con la punta de su polla gruesa y dura. Lucy jadeó, se removió, aquello era un suplicio, quería que la llenara por completo.

—Para— ordenó el. Estaba tomando todo su control el ir despacio y ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Su polla se deslizaba por su canal lentamente, adaptándose poco a poco. Con suaves y lentas embestidas comenzó a penetrarla, pero eso para ella no era suficiente. En un rápido movimiento Lucy alzó las caderas y se movió hacia abajo. El placer y el dolor la recorrió al instante, y un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios. Nathaniel abrió los ojos entre asustado y sorprendido. — ¿Es que estás loca? — prácticamente gritó, pero Lucy no le dio pase a una pelea. Ella balanceó las caderas bajo y llevó las manos a su cuello, alzando su rostro para buscar sus labios y fundirse totalmente.

—No pares, por favor— rogó entre jadeos. El placer de sentir su polla dentro, arrancó un gemido de sus labios. Él le acaricio duramente el clítoris. Ella se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomándolo cada vez más profundo en su cuerpo. La sensación de su polla estirándola era increíblemente placentera. Podía sentir cada pulgada de su eje duro dentro de ella y aquella sensación junto a lo que sus dedos le estaban haciendo en el clítoris, supo que se correría de nuevo.

Ella se movió frenéticamente, tomando su polla un poco más profundo cada vez que bajaba las caderas. Los gemidos escaparon de su garganta y su cuerpo ardió. Nathaniel gruñó esta vez, se sentía embriagado por ella. Su aroma le rodeaba por completo, ella le rodeaba por completo, la notaba en cada célula de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se tensó, se sacudió y gritó cuando ella llegó al clímax otra vez. Los músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su grueso eje, ordeñándole mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Nathaniel también dejó escapar un grito ronco. Movió las caderas violentamente mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Sus brazos aguantaron su peso para no desplomarse sobre ella, sus pechos estaban tan pegados que podían notar el frenético palpitar del otro. Lucy besó su nariz en un tierno gesto, arrancándole a Nathaniel una sonrisa dulce. Tanto tiempo reprimiendo lo que sentía, tanto tiempo apartándola estúpidamente cuando lo mejor que podía haber hecho era caer en sus encantos mucho antes para ahorrarse dolores de cabeza

—Nada mal, profesor. Digo, para tener tu edad.— le picó ella.

Nathaniel esbozó una sonrisa y selló sus labios con un beso. Cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de su sabor. Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando, y ya no sentía el rítmico golpeteo de un segundo corazón bajo él. La sensación de calidez había desaparecido.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba solo en la cama. Nathaniel se llevó un brazo a la cabeza, tapándose los ojos. No podía creerse que aquello hubiese sido otra fantasía, parecía tan real, y aún pensando que era un sueño había sido mucho mejor que el mundo en el que el se regía, implantándose reglas estúpidas y limitaciones, barreras que le impedían constantemente ser feliz.

Su piel aún olía a Lucy, a su perfume de caramelo y lavanda, las sábanas, la almohada... ¡La casa!

Nathaniel se apresuró, saltando de la cama corrió por las habitaciones buscándola, pero estaba vacía. Solo silencio y frío le acompañaba.

Unas uñas paseándose por su hombro le hicieron dar un salto. Allí estaba, tras él, con su pelo violeta cayendo en cascada y con una simple camiseta ancha.

—No ha sido un sueño— murmuró Nathaniel aliviado apretándola en un abrazo.

—Sí, ya. Más quisieras, profe— replicó Lucy extrañada por su comportamiento. ¿Qué demonios le había picado? —Bueno, ya está bien de abracitos. Si empiezas acabas, pero no juegues conmigo, tengo hambre— se separó de él y lo miró de arriba a abajo, una sonrisa asomó entre sus rosados labios —Y no ese tipo de hambre— le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y después se alejó, tomando su camino a la cocina.

Nathaniel sonrió, y podía jurar que seguramente se veía como uno de esos estúpidos adolescentes. Maldita bruja, lo tenía encandilado. Y no iba a permitir que aquello no fuese real.

* * *

 ** _La fantasía del otro lado parece mucho más real._**

En verdad iba a hacer como si Nath hubiese tenido una fantasía, algo así como sí pero no, pero me siento generosa, así que démosle un final feliz al bendito rubio antes de que venga a atacarme con sus malditas sillas.

AY. MÁTENME. LES DEBO FICS, PERO HASTA QUE LA MALNACIDA DE SAKURA NO SUBA ME DECLARO EN HUELGA.

Siempre dedico mis PD a Sakura, así que hoy le dedicaré a Minuki y Lunio, así que...

P.D: Minuki, Lunio, suban fic mardetash :c


End file.
